Hujan
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Karena hujan, malam ini adalah malam yang indah untuknya.


Wah~… Nggak nyangka kalau saya bakalan bikin fict di fandom Eyeshield 21, padahal saya ga tau terlalu banyak soal anime ini *digaplok author-author fandom ES21*. Jadi tolong maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan chara *bukan penulisan chara. Hehe…*. Ini fanfict saya di fandom ES21, jadi mohon maaf . Well, enjoy read my fanfict!

**Hujan**

**Disclamer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata *bener ga?***

**Hujan © F. Hanashiro U.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Takeru Yamato & Karin Koizumi**

**Summary : Karena hujan, malam itu menjadi malam yang indah untuknya.**

Sore itu, diadakan latihan amefuto di SMU Teikoku. Namun, mereka semua pulang karena sudah sangat sore. Di ruangan klub hanya tersisa Karin & Yamato. Mereka telat pulang karena dihukum manajer.

Tiba-tiba, Yamato mendengar sesuatu yang gemericik.

"Hujan…"

"Apa, Yamato-kun?"

"Hujan."

"Oooh… Eh apaa!? Hujan!? Mana aku tidak bawa payung lagi! Yamato-kun, kau bawa payung tidak?"

"Bawa. Mau pinjam tidak?"

"Ti, tidak usah, kan nanti Yamato-kun basah kuyup. Aku lari saja."

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan kehujanan, nanti sakit. Sudahlah, kau kuantar saja."

Mendengar hal itu, Karin hanya bisa blushing. Dia pasrah saja kalau Yamato bersikeras ingin dia pulang dalam keadaan kering. Karin pun menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Karin, kau demam ya? Mukamu merah."

"Ti, tidak kok."

Yamato segera mengunci pintu ruangan klub amefuto Teikoku dan pergi mengantar Karin.

Di jalan, mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam. Hanya hujan yang membuat suasana di tempat bereka berdua tidak terlalu sepi. Karin membuka mulutnya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Yamato-kun, tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang telat ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku kan tinggal sendirian di rumahku."

"Oh iya, hehehe…"

"Karin."

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai seseorang tidak?"

Karin pun blushing.

"Da, dalam arti apa?"

"Seorang manusia kepada kekasihnya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

"Pu, punya sih, tapi aku malu bilang padanya."

Uuuppss~! Karin keceplosan, padahal laki-laki yang disukainya itu adalah laki-laki yang sedang berada disampingnya sekarang. Mendengar pujaan hatinya sudah mempunyai orang yang disayangi, Yamato hanya pasang raut muka datar, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin membunuh orang yang disayangi Karin.

"Oooh…"

"Me, memangnya ada apa kau bertanya begitu, Yamato-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Yamato-kun, kau sudah pernah punya pacar belum?"

Heeii~! Karin sudah keceplosan untuk kedua kalinya. Yamato segera blushing melihat Karin bertanya begitu. Sebetulnya Yamato ingin menyatakan perasaannya, namun bagi Yamato ini belum saatnya.

"Be, belum, tapi aku ingin orang yang kucintai sekarang menjadi kekasihku. Tumben kau bertanya beginian, Karin."

"Ahahaha…"

Saat menyebrang, tiba-tiba melintaslah sebuah mobil ke arah Karin. Yamato segera berusaha menyelamatkan Karin. Tapi Karin tak melihat mobil itu. Tak ada cara lain, Yamato harus mendorong Karin dan berada dalam pelukannya.

"Karin, awas!!"

Karin segera memejamkan matanya, tak ingin kalau malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya. Namun, badannya terasa hangat, padahal saat itu hujan dan Yamato menjatuhkan payungnya. Terasa seperti ada yang mendekapnya. Karin merasa sekarang dirinya sudah ada di alam baka, padahal belum.

"Karin, bukalah matamu. Kau belum berada di alam baka, aku belum rela."

Karin segera tersadar kalau dirinya menangis, lalu perlahan membuka matanya karena suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Suara Yamato.

Kini Karin berada dalam dekapan Yamato. Karin segera teringat kejadian tadi, namun dia tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa berada dalam pelukan Yamato.

"Ya, Yamato-kun…"

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis, aku benci kalau kau menangis."

"Tapi kenapa kau memelukku, Yamato-kun?"

"Tidak suka? Karin, aku ingin bertanya, boleh?"

"Silahkan. Apapun itu, akan kujawab."

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Ta, tapi aku malu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mendengarkan. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

"Anu… Orang itu… Orang yang sekarang…"

"Sekarang apa?"

"Yang sekarang sedang memelukku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolakku."

"Siapa bilang aku akan menolakmu?"

"Ma, maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu tidak, siapa yang aku suka sekarang?"

"Tidak. Siapa?"

"Karin Koizumi."

"A, aku!?"

Sontak Karin langsung membalas pelukan Yamato. Yamato hanya bisa pasrah jika sekarang mukanya yang kalem itu sudah semerah darah mendidih. Mereka saling berpelukan. Mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan, sekalipun sekarang mereka tidak dilindungi payung.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di seberang jalan, dua orang sedang menatap Karin dan Yamato. Mereka adalah Suzuna dan Sena yang kebetulan lewat.

"Suzuna-chan."

"Ya?"

"Yang sedang berpelukan itu kan… Karin Koizumi dan Takeru Yamato kan? Sedang apa ya? Sedang berpelukan begitu…"

"Romantis sekali… Tidak kusangka kedua anggota tim amefuto Teikoku itu pacaran!"

"Dunia seperti sudah milik mereka saja…"

"Sudahlah Sena, ayo pergi. Kau kan sudah janji untuk membelikanku in-line skate baru!"

"Iya!"

Setelah mengalami kejadian gila itu, Yamato segera melanjutkan perjalanan mengantar Karin, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Mereka sudah menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing, namun belum ada keinginan untuk meresmikan hubungan itu.

Di depan rumah Karin…

"Terima kasih Yamato-kun, sudah mengantarkan aku…"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudahlah, cepat masuk, nanti kau kedinginan."

"Yamato-kun, bilang saja kau ingin mengusirku…"

"Mengusir itu menyuruh pergi dari rumah, bukan masuk ke rumah."

"Hehehe…"

"Karin."

"Ya?"

Tak terasa, wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, hanya beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini dulu…"

"Memangnya aku mau melakukan apa, Karin~?"

"Yamato-kun sendiri ingin melakukan apa padaku?"

"Hanya ingin mencubitmu saja. Aku tidak mau pipimu memerah gara-gara aku, ya sudah aku cubit saja…"

Yamato mencubit pipi Karin. Sangat keras, bahkan sampai Karin memekik kesakitan, hampir menangis.

"Yamato-kun, sakit!!"

"Aku tidak mau kau blushing sendiri."

"Jahat!"

"Hei~! Harusnya kau berterima kasih atas kejadian tadi!"

Seketika, terlihat semburat merah di muka keduanya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas malam ini."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Yamato-kun. Eh, Yamato-kun, tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat malam kan?"

"Lalu?"

Karin segera berlari ke arah Yamato, memeluknya lagi. Yamato pasrah lagi dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu lagi. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Karin mencium bibir Yamato.

Yamato kaget, karena baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Setelah itu, Karin melepas ciuman & pelukannya dan pipinya memerah, lebih merah lagi karena tadi ia dicubit Yamato. Yamato hanya bisa memegang bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana masuk! Nanti kau kedinginan, Karin."

Karin segera memasuki rumahnya, lalu berlari ke kamarnya, bergegas tidur. Namun, Karin terus memegang pipinya yang tadi jadi 'korban' tangan Yamato. Karin sendiri tidak menyangka, karena hujan, malam itu menjadi malan yang indah untuknya. Karin segera tidur dan berada di alam mimpinya.

**~*The End*~**

Gimana fanfictnya? Ancur bukan? Khukhukhu… I'm so

Jika ingin memberi saran, kritik, atau nomor telepon juga boleh(?), silahkan klik tombol review di bawah ini.

Review please?


End file.
